Nonagons Everybody
by Silver345
Summary: In which Lucas has a geometry test to study for and no one will leave him alone. Freaking out ensues. Oneshot. Pairings of Lucas/Mild crazy-friends-caused insanity
No I haven't started writing again, I'm still doing that school thing. I just found this thing I forgot about and thought it was funny.

Note 2: Lol, submitted the totally unedited copy of this. Lets try that again!

* * *

He sat on the divider in the middle of the hallway and tried to study for the test he had next period which despite his hours of studying, Lucas was sure he was going to fail. Math had never been his strongest subject and geometry proofs were killing him. But he couldn't seem to focus because far too much was going on.

When his life had become so complicated, he really had no idea. It was probably the day he moved to New York, he reasoned, because everything here was much crazier than anything ever had been in Texas. But perhaps that was just because he had gotten older and that was just how life worked. Either way, he wondered how his geometry teacher expected him to learn linear, quadratic and cubic equations when he was still trying to figure out the variables of the people in his own life.

He had been pretty sure that he was in a love triangle or something cliche like that. But just as he was trying to decide if it was an equilateral, isosceles, or scalene, it was drawn to his attention that there were far more points in this shape than he had thought before. Or at least, there were countless more points connected to each of the triangle's corners. Whether or not they were actually part of the shape itself was a mystery.

There was, of course, the small matter of Smackle's infatuation with him, but he mostly discounted that because he was reasonably sure there would be no issues with that. Maya had Josh, but it was Riley who made this whole thing the most complicated. Everyone loved Riley it seemed, hell, so did he. Probably. Or at least, thats what he was supposed to feel. He wasn't so sure anymore.

But Riley had some kind of line drawn between herself and himself as well as Charlie Gardner and Farkle (who was also somehow connected to Smackle and Maya? He loved all three in some way, that was for sure). Lucas also knew that Zay had a steadily growing crush on the bubbly brunette. In all honesty, it was hard not to get sucked into the orbit the surrounded Riley Matthews.

He tried to simplify. He was reasonably sure that Josh was out of the picture, but the college student was a wild card so he couldn't completely throw him out of the equation. Charlie wasn't connected to anyone in the "triangle" except Riley, so he didn't have to think too much about him. Zay was only connected to Lucas and Maya by friendship and he knew better than to overcomplicate things with his own crush because he knew which secrets desperately needed to stay secret. He could be dropped from the multivariable equation. Farkle… Farkle was a difficult case. He would have to remain.

The tall boy ran a hand through his hair in frustration because he knew this couldn't directly correlate to his math class (he couldn't connect things to life like Mr. Matthews, it just couldn't be done) and he was just confusing himself more for the impending test.

What if he just removed _himself_ from the equation? Then it would be a nice simple line of friendship between Riley and Maya and life would be simple as y=mx+b. But he knew this couldn't happen; he genuinely liked both of them. Lucas sighed and tried to read through his math book even though he knew he had read the same line over and over again for the past few minutes. How much simpler would life be if they could all just be nice little unconnected points on a graph? Someone sat down next to him and before he knew it, there were people on each side of him.

"Hi, Lucas!"

"Hey, Huckleberry." He sighed heavily.

"Hey, guys. I'm really sorry, but can you two leave? I have a big geometry midterm next period and I really don't need to be involved in whatever drama is circling around you two this week." The blonde girl raised her eyebrow at him and the brunette's eyebrows furrowed.

"Geez, Sundance, way to make your friends feel welcome."

"Drama doesn't circle around us!" Riley protested. Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"I hate to say it, Riles, but Ranger Rick's got a point." Riley pouted in response.

"Well its not like we try, it just sort of happens…" Lucas clapped his hands together loudly to get their attention.

"Great, now that we've established that, get out of here before I get sucked into something and fail this test, okay? Okay. Bye!" As he was pushing them away from him, one of Riley's cheerleading friends skipped passed and handed each of them a baby blue flyer before running off. Lucas groaned because without even reading it, he knew he was too late. Riley chuckled uneasily as her face paled.

"Oh, would you look at that. There's a dance this Friday."

"And its a girls ask guys dance." Riley and Maya's eyes quickly met and they slowly turned to Lucas, who was trying to scramble away.

"Nope, nope, nope. Leave me out of this. I'm just a guy with a geometry test." Before he knew it, boom, there was Farkle.

"Hey, guys, what are those flyers?" Lucas closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath before shoving his flyer into the genius' hands. If this was going to happen, he might as well get it over with. He nodded slowly as the genius read and glanced up at Riley not-so-subtly.

"Oh, a Sadie Hawkins, huh? I guess I can't go with Smackle since she doesn't go to our school then. This doesn't really concern me since I can't go unless someone asks me then." Farkle, you're so freaking obvious, Lucas thought to himself.

"I wonder who I should ask…" Riley said half to her self, looking directly at Maya with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the dance this Friday?" Boom, Charlie. Riley threw her hands into the air in frustration until she resigned herself to hold her face in her hands and sigh.

"What took you so long, Charlie? Usually you'd be here right when we first mentioned the dance," Maya said sarcastically. The boy's eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry…? I was just finishing up a geometry test. Man, that was rough. I studied all night and I'm still pretty sure I failed." Lucas groaned again and stood up quickly, picking his way around the people who had gathered around him and slapping a hand over Zay's mouth as the boy walked up.

"Nope, don't say anything until I leave. I'm done. You guys," Lucas pointed a finger and directed it at each of them.

"You guys broke me. You keep dragging me into these complicated equations I have no idea how to solve and I just can't keep doing this." A dry humorless laugh erupted loudly from his lips, causing all of his friends to widen their eyes and wonder what exactly was happening to Lucas. The former Texan looked over at Maya with a mildly insane looking grin stretched across his face.

"Are you happy, Maya? You finally saw me break! Exciting, isn't it?" The short blonde didn't respond, she just stared at him with a concerned expression on her face. Everyone was completely dumbfounded, Lucas didn't break, he was supposed to be the strong one.

"I thought this was a linear function, then a triangle or something, I don't know, maybe it's just a heptagon, I don't know, we're not up to that chapter yet." By this point, he was yelling and people in the hall stopped to watch him as he waved his hands in the air and pointed wildly. Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but Lucas glared at him and pointed at him so that his finger was not quite touching the brown haired boy's forehead. He went cross eyed trying to look at the index finger that hovered a centimeter from his head.

"Don't you say anything either. As far as I'm concerned, you're not even connected to any part of my corner so you can just shut up because nothing you say effects me at all," Lucas said quickly.

"Chill out, Lucas—"

"Nope, Farkle, you've already made whatever this shape is more complicated than it needs to be, don't make it more so. Theres already an _r_ , an _m,_ an _l,_ and a _c_ variable in this equation, we don't need an _f._ There might even be a _j_ an _s_ and a… you know, never mind. Everyone just shut the hell up and leave me alone until Saturday, okay?" He looked at each of them in turn, Riley and Farkle's eyebrows were high on their foreheads, Maya's jaw had dropped low, Charlie merely blinked rapidly while Zay just chuckled to himself, the other Texan knowing exactly what was happening. None of them noticed Missy walking up until it was too late. She tapped Lucas on the shoulder with a coy smile plastered to her face despite the fearful waving of hands and fingers drawn across throats from the group of friends desperately trying to divert her attention.

"So Lucas, there's a dance on Friday and I was wondering—"

"We don't need another _m_ in this equation, Missy! You're not even the right subject! You're like, I don't know, English or something! GET OUT!" he yelled in her face and he let out a frustrated roar before he stormed off down the hallway towards his geometry classroom. Students moved out of his way quickly when they saw the dark expression on his face. Missy looked hurt and looked at the group of friends questioningly as they let out the breaths they had been holding. Zay just laughed hysterically. They all looked at him with horrified and confused expressions on their faces and waited for an explanation.

"Y'all are lucky. That was one of the weakest 'Lucas freak outs' I've ever seen." They gaped at him as he strolled down the hall whistling, acting like nothing had happened. Maya looked over at Riley and after some unspoken communication, they nodded in agreement. The brunette turned to Charlie on her right.

"Charlie, you'll go to the dance with me, won't you?" The male brunette sputtered in surprise, but made a noise of assent somewhere in there and Riley smiled. The blonde nodded and kicked Farkle lightly to get his attention away from moping over Riley.

"Farks, you're going with me, got it?" The genius' eyebrows lifted slightly, but he seemed to understand and nodded. The blonde clapped her hands together and then took Riley's arm.

"Great, now that thats over with, Riley, lets go fix Lucas."

"With pleasure." With that, the two marched down the hall, arm in arm, ready to take on a math problem of epic proportions. Because while Riley had always been the one who was good at math, Maya was the best at drilling the information from flashcards into someone's head.

And Lucas was right, the equation was much simpler when each person was their own individual point. Because now they were just acting as friends and the problem, though not solved, was simplified down. And sometimes thats all a struggling geometry student can ask for.

And in case anyone wondered, Lucas got a B on his geometry midterm which he was more than happy with.


End file.
